De la A a la Z
by Anya Tennant Colfer
Summary: Draco Malfoy piensa, sueña y vive situaciones en contra de su voluntad todas girando en torno a la misma persona, y ella no al parecer no tiene la mas mínima idea de lo que pasa en el corazón del codiciado Príncipe de las serpientes. sumary adentro.


Ok se que tendría que seguir con mi otro fic, pero no pude resistir la tentación de escribir estos one-shots que tengo desde hace tiempo rodando por mi mente, obviamente mi pareja favorita ocupa este pequeño espacio que se ha dedicado ah escribir mi mente(es mentira se le fue la inspiración para su otro fic ¬¬), ejem ¬¬, dejando eso de lado espero que les guste y espero que lean la parte de abajo por que es muy importante!

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen son de J.K. y su gran ingenio (y fortuna n.n), ¬¬ bueno y también a la Warner…

**Sumario:** Draco Malfoy piensa, sueña y vive situaciones en contra de su voluntad todas girando en torno a la misma persona, y ella no al parecer no tiene la mas mínima idea de lo que pasa en el corazón del codiciado Príncipe de las serpientes, pero no hay que olvidar que ella es la bruja más inteligente de Hogwarts

**Advertencia:** Este es un fic (one-shot ¬¬) o drabble ¬¬ fuera del mundo HP por asi decirlo tendrá spoilers, en algunos habrá OoC de los personajes y otros serán totalmente distintos del mundo que J.K. nos regalo…

**

* * *

-------De la A a la Z-------**

_***A***_

_//--Antiguo--//_

.

.

**Hermione POV**

Mi último año en el colegio, no puedo creer lo rápido que corre el tiempo, hace un año Voldemort murió a manos de Harry, exactamente en 2 semanas se cumple un año de este suceso, no pero eso no es lo que me tiene asi, lo que me tiene asi no son solo los EXTASIS, sino un confuso regalo que me dio mi padre en Navidad…

**Flash Back**

_24 de Diciembre, Nochebuena, me encanta esta fecha, mis padres ,mis tíos, mi familia a mi alrededor no hay algo tan reconfortante como eso, la cena estuvo deliciosa mi madre y mis tías se lucieron , espero que algún día yo también lo pueda hacer, es hora de repartir los regalos entre nosotros, me encantaba los abrazos, que mi familia se daba el dar o recibir los regalos, las caras y poses raras de mis primos al tomarse la foto junto su nuevo regalo o la que ponían en la foto familiar, ya iba a ser Navidad faltaban solo media hora y los más pequeños se habían ido a dormir esperando la llegada de Santa Clos, aun había un regalo bajo el árbol sin abrir, mi padre lo tomo y me hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que lo siguiera, caminas hasta el despacho de el que se encuentra en la segunda planta de la casa, al llegar mi padre cerró la puerta y se sentó detrás de su escritorio y yo en una silla enfrente de el, esperando que empezara a hablar_

_-Herms, este regalo te pertenece a ti por derecho, tu abuela lo dejo en herencia para ti y es hora de que lo tengas contigo, es una reliquia familiar muy antigua, según se esté dije tiene en la familia de nosotros 105 años y es hora de que pase a tus manos, al igual que tu se lo darás a tu primogénito o primogénita – tome la caja con cuidado había oído hablar del dije por medio de mis tías, rompí la envoltura con cuidado una pequeña caja de terciopelo negra y con bordes verdes, en su interior un dije casi del tamaño de su palma con forma de la flor de Liz y en el pétalo central un pequeño dragón dibujado y el lazo que unía los tres pétalos las letras __**"JG & DM"**__ el dije era de oro blanco y la cadena también – este dije pertenecía a tu antepasada Janeth Granger, mi madre me dijo que este dije te daría más de una vez la felicidad con tu hombre ideal…_

**Fin Flash Back**

"_Aun no entiendo las palabras de mi papá" _se que sonara extraño pero aun me intrigan esas palabras más que cualquier cosa, el lago ten apacible como siempre el sol está cubierto por nubes y solo pocos rayos se dejan ver , escucho pasos a mi izquierda y al voltear la cabeza veo a Draco Malfoy si bien ya no me molesta, no nos hablamos mejor me voy no quiero preocupar a los chicos.

.

.

**Draco POV**

Genial ya van a ser los EXTASIS y yo no me puedo concentrar, porque me llama tanto la atención Granger digo es solo Granger, mejor no pienso mas en eso veo hacia el cielo, muy pocos rayos de sol se ven entre las nubes, alguien se va hacia el colegio, escucho sus pasos apresurados porque siempre me la encuentro un día de estos me volver loco o más de lo que ya estoy, camino hacia donde ella estaba sentada, algo resplandece gracias a los pocos rayos de sol, es un dije muy extraño en verdad, se lo regreso, si creo que es la mejor opción asi por lo menos la veré hoy a los ojos, la sigo pero parece que no me escucha mejor corro.

-Granger!! – se paro, bien por lo menos, al fin la alcance – toma se te cayo esto, creo que si es tuyo – toma el dije de mis manos Merlín sus manos son tan suaves aun cuando el contacto fue mínimo creo que me fue placentero ah! Me eh resignado me gusta Granger aun sigue observando el dije pero no dice nada creo que es mejor dejarla sola, paso a un lado de ella y empiezo a caminar.

- Espera Malfoy! – me ah hablado, no lo creo pero aun asi le hago caso, pongo mi mascara de indiferencia y ella llega hasta mi y se pone delante – Gracias! – una sencilla palabra que es la mejor que eh oído en mi vida y es dirigida a mí y lo más importante por ella, espera que es lo que siento en mi mejilla, me ah dado un beso, en la mejilla sí, pero al fin y al cabo un beso.

.

.

**Hermione POV**

Eh besado a Malfoy en la mejilla, si lo sé pero me eh sentido tan bien, creo que ya sé que es lo que quería decir mi padre, solo espero que las palabras de mi abuela se hagan realidad …

* * *

Ok. Eso fue todo cortito si lo sé sin coherencia, lo admito pero que se me este yendo la luz asi que olvide ciertas partes de lo que tenía planeado, bien tomatazos, crucios, felicitaciones una sonrisita lo que sea es bien recibido asi mejoro mi patética escritura! (lo bueno es que lo acepta n.n.) cállate¬¬.

Bueno el favor que les quiero pedir ya tengo la letra **B**. el problema es que tengo varios incisos ustedes me dirán cual subir el de mayor votos

1)Beso

2)Búsqueda

3)Bienvenido

4)Bonita

La palabra con mayor votos será el drabble que subiré, si Merlín y Morgana quieren subiré en 3 días capítulos de ambos proyectos que tengo asi que hasta luego!

San Nicolás de los Garza, Nuevo León a 12 de agosto de 2009

Anya Lupin


End file.
